


At the First Instance of Thunder

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the May 2011 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>. The title (and additional inspiration) is one of the prompts from last year's <a href="http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/"><b>wordsontongue</b></a> exchange, an excerpt from <a href="http://therumpus.net/2010/04/national-poetry-month-day-12-an-excursion-by-mary-biddinger/"><b>An Excursion</b></a>, by Mary Biddinger.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At the First Instance of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 2011 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/). The title (and additional inspiration) is one of the prompts from last year's [**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/) exchange, an excerpt from [**An Excursion**](http://therumpus.net/2010/04/national-poetry-month-day-12-an-excursion-by-mary-biddinger/), by Mary Biddinger.

He'd learned through the years not to run from the storm. Running only strengthened the squall, increased the chance of lightning strikes finding new targets. Appeasement invited the tempest to linger, to swirl in a drunken deadly dance.

Now when the low rumble of discontent rolled across the room, when the first destructive clouds began to form, Viggo dove in. Only challenge dissipated the fury, so he drenched himself in Sean's anger, matched him blow for blow. And when the skies cleared they'd sort through the detritus, mend broken fences, let the sun flood through them and onto better days.


End file.
